An unplanned readmission occurs when a patient is readmitted to a hospital within a certain period of time (e.g., 30 days) after having been discharged from the hospital for treatment of the same or related condition. Readmission rates are particularly high with certain conditions, such as heart failure and pneumonia. Hospitals are typically concerned with reducing the number of unplanned readmissions as they may reflect upon the quality of treatment provided by the hospitals and also result in significantly increased costs. Often, readmissions may have been preventable if the patients received proper care while admitted at the hospitals during the first visit and/or if the patients' length of stay had been extended. Additionally, readmissions may have been preventable if proper monitoring and education had been provided to patients after discharge. However, it is typically difficult to identify the proper inpatient treatments and post-discharge care appropriate for properly treating patients and preventing readmissions.